Hogwarts Klassentreffen
by insane songbird
Summary: 15 Jahre nach seinem Abschluss besucht Harry sein Klassentreffen und trifft einen leicht angetrunkenen Draco Malfoy, der ihn in eine interessante Unterhaltung mit ungeahnten Nebenwirkungen verwickelt... Oneshot. Ein Hauch Slash! Gebetat von Mangacat


_**Das Hogwarts- Klassentreffen**_

Ok, das Plot-Bunny hat mich gejumpt... und nicht losgelassen. Die Idee kam mir, als ich mich für meinen Abiball angemeldet habe. Wenn man so im Abschiedsstress ist und jeder sagt „Aber wir bleiben in Kontakt!", dann weiß man, wie Wenige dieses Versprechen halten werden und ich habe mir überlegt, wie wohl mein 15tes Klassentreffen aussehen würde...

Daraus entstand mitten in der Nacht ein _Oneshot_, der ziemlich durch ist... 15tes Klassentreffen und Harry trifft auf einen leicht betrunkenen Draco Malfoy. Die beiden führen eine recht interessante Unterhaltung und mehr.

Später, wenn der Alkohol eine Weile geflossen ist und die Rechtschreibung den Bach runtergeht, dann einfach lesen wie man's spricht und umgekehrt.

Kein AU, ich versuche HBP voll drin zu lassen, auch wenn man's anfangs nicht denken würde. Slash in Spurenelementen nicht mehr... ich halte nix von One-Night-Stands...

_Autor:_ Insane Songbird 

_Beta:_ Mangacat, die Wurzel allen Übels, wenn es zu meiner FF-Tätigkeit kommt. Sie hat das hier in Rekordzeit gemacht. Nach Mitternacht hab ich es geschickt und um 11 Uhr morgens kam's schon zurück. +Cat knuddelt+

_Warnings: _Keine. Es ist schlüpfrig, aber das liegt nicht an mir sondern an eurer Fantasie +Cat zuguckt, wie sie ihr Gehirn leerschrubbt+

_Notes: _Weil Cat meinte, ich würde die „Normalsterblichen" 2x überfordern hab ich Fremdworterklärungen hinten angehängt. Die beiden stellen sind mit Nummern gekennzeichnet. Aber wir sind doch alle Supermenschen, oder? Ja, ja.. sie beschwert sich über Fachbegriffe und lässt sich über „die männliche Artikulations- und Elaborationsfähigkeit" aus!

_Notes vol.2: _Gedanken sind kursiv, nachdem beim Hochladen alle >... verschwunden sind...

_Disclaimer_: Das HP-Universum und die Charaktere gehören JKR und ihren Verlegern.

_Kapitel: _

_Talk, talk and some more_

Fünfzehn Jahre? So lange sollte das schon her sein… wow. Von einem auf den nächsten Moment fühlte sich Harry Potter steinalt. Fünfzehn Jahre seit er das letzte Mal vor diesem Schloss gestanden hatte.

Sogar zweiundzwanzig Jahre, seit er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dann war er jetzt ... steinalt eben. Dreiunddreißig. Was für ein furchtbares Alter. Fast vierunddreißig. Immerhin war schon Juni.

_Und du bist immer noch unverheiratet und lebst alleine mit deiner Eule... Wieso bin ich überhaupt hergekommen?_

Eine innere Stimme imitierte Hermine Granger, wie sie ihren Kopf in Harrys Kaminfeuer hatte und eine lange Rede über alte Freundschaften und verpasste Gelegenheiten hielt.

_Shit, ich hätte meinen Kamin nicht anschließen lassen sollen. Wenn das heute ein Reinfall wird, dann höre ich nie wieder auf Mine!_

Er wusste, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte, aber einen Versuch war's wert. Missmutig strich er seine Robe glatt und trat durch das Haupttor von Hogwarts. Mist. Das sah immer noch so aus, wie damals. Was wollte man auch von einem jahrtausende alten Schloss erwarten... Hier waren fünfzehn Jahre nicht lange.

Für ihn schon. Es war fast sein halbes Leben und länger, als die Zeit, die er hier als Schüler verbrachte.

In der Eingangshalle war eine Garderobe aufgebaut. Dahinter stand Professor Sprout, die den Gästen die Mäntel abnahm, und, zu Harrys absolutem Entsetzen, Professor Trelawney.

_Das muss doch ein schlechtes Omen sein, oder?_

Er gab der Kräuterlehrerin, die ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte, seinen langen schwarzen Umhang und musste dann wohl oder übel zu der alten Seherin, die mit ihren riesigen Brillengläsern jede Falte auf den gealterten Gesicht zur Schau stellte, da diese die Gästeliste durchging und die Namensschilder verteilte.

Wozu brauchten sie überhaupt Namensschilder? Sie würden sich doch auch so wiedererkennen, oder? Das hoffte Harry doch inständig. Die Leute, die er nicht wiedererkannte, hatte er früher wohl auch nicht gekannt.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich noch häufig mit ehemaligen Schulkameraden traf. Um genauer zu sein nie, wenn man Ron und Hermine außer Acht ließ. Da Ron immer im Ministerium herumwuselte und Harry als Auror regelmäßig dort abstieg, gab es regelmäßig eine Einladung zum Abendessen oder zum Kaffee. Hermine sorgte dafür, dass ihr Göttergatte jede nur erdenkliche Chance nutzte, um Harry zu ihnen zu bugsieren, und Harry, der es als Single verstand sich von Fertiggerichten und Kaffee zu ernähren, nahm immer dankbar an.

Trelawney blickte einen Moment starr durch ihn hindurch, Harry wunderte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt gesehen hatte. Doch seine Hoffnungen waren zwecklos.

„Harry Potter", drang die esoterische Stimme der Professorin an sein Ohr.

„An ihrer Stelle würde ich da nicht reingehen. Sie werden einem Feind begegnen und seinen Fängen nicht mehr entkommen..."

Harry war nicht verwundert und genauso wenig besorgt. Immerhin hatte sie diesmal nicht seinen Tod vorhergesagt. Eine deutliche Steigerung.

Eigentlich wäre er ihrem Rat gerne gefolgt. Vor allem bei dem Anblick eines alten Jahrbuchfotos von ihm, das auf dem Button, den er angesteckt bekam, groß und breit über seinem Namen thronte, wollte er die Flucht ergreifen. Doch Hermine würde ihn jagen und zur Strecke bringen, so wie sie ihn auch hierher gebracht hatte.

Und so betrat er die bereits überfüllte große Halle, um ein wenig Smalltalk mit Lehrern, Direktorin McGonagall und ehemaligen Freunden bzw. Mitschülern zu halten.

Er hatte es jetzt schon über zwei Stunden hier ausgehalten. Dabei stand er seit circa einer Stunde in der Nische neben der Bar, die er als Zuflucht gewählt hatte, als das Ehepaar Weasley-Granger sich zum Tanzen entschlossen hatte. Immer wieder waren ehemalige Mitschüler vorbeigekommen, um ein wenig über alte Zeiten zu tratschen.

Darunter waren unter anderem die Ehepaare Finnegan-Patil und Thomas-Patil, die dank der Zwillinge scheinbar den ganzen Abend als Homage á quatre zu verbringen schienen und Harry etwas zu fröhlich über die Zeiten sprachen, in denen er täglich um seine physische und psychische Unversehrtheit bangen musste.

Etwas erfreulicher waren Neville und Luna, die nicht verheiratet und daher wohl auch noch ziemlich aneinander geklebt waren. Doch ihre innige Leidenschaft trieb sie bald dazu Harry wieder in seinem Eck stehen zu lassen und stattdessen eine kleine Knutsch-Session an einem der hintersten Tische zu veranstalten.

Harry freute sich für die beiden – sie passten erstaunlich gut zusammen – doch letztendlich war es nur frustrierend noch mehr glückliche Pärchen zu sehen.

_Sogar Neville ist in festen Händen, ich sollte mich schämen!_

War er denn der einzige Mensch hier, der weder verheiratet, noch liiert oder verliebt war?

„Harry Potter."

Sein Name klang irgendwie anders als sonst. Harry spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken sich nicht umzudrehen und stattdessen einfach weiter in seinen Drink zu starren, aber die Art und Weise, wie sein Name ausgesprochen war, machte ihn neugierig. Etwas fehlte... war es diese kindische Bewunderung, die er von Neville ausführlich zur Schau gestellt gesehen hatte?

Seine Frage konnte schnell beantwortet werden, als er sich umwandte, um in das blasse Gesicht einer sehr bekannten und doch völlig fremden Person zu schauen... Draco Malfoy.

Sein früherer Erzfeind war in Würde gealtert. Auch wenn man Dreiunddreißig nicht wirklich als alt bezeichnen konnte. Aber im Vergleich zu Sechzehn war es schon ein Unterschied. Das Doppelte, um genau zu sein.

Harry besah sich den Mann nur etwas überrascht. Er hätte zurückgrüßen können, aber das war ja nicht wirklich ein freundlicher Gruß gewesen, sondern eher eine Art Ankündigung seines Daseins.

Malfoys Haare waren kürzer als in seiner Jugend, was ihn allerdings jünger wirken ließ, als die längere Frisur, die sein Vater zu tragen pflegte. Er trug schwarze Roben, wie wäre es auch anders zu erwarten gewesen, und ein smaragdgrünes Hemd. Keine Krawatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Harrys eingehender Musterung seiner Person, blickte Malfoy nur mit unleserlicher Mine auf die Gästemenge, die im schwirrenden Lärm der Unterhaltungen zu einem großen anonymen Haufen verschwamm.

Nach einer langen Pause setzte der Blonde erneut zum Sprechen an.

„Ist es nicht scheiße, wie fröhlich alle sind und wie wir hier am Rand rumstehen und vor uns hin mosern?"

Er nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Becher und hob auffordernd eine blonde Augenbraue.

„Das ist mein dritter Feuerwhiskey heute Abend. Ohne das Zeug wäre ich schon längst geflüchtet."

Ein leises Lachen löste sich von Malfoys Lippen als sein schwarzhaariges Gegenüber ihn nur entgeistert ansah und endlich wandte er den Blick auf Harry und prostete ihm zu. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gedacht, Malfoy wäre locker. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Das stand nicht in seiner Jobbeschreibung.

Endlich sprach auch Harry.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, Malfoy", neckte er den anderen, der nur grinste und noch einen Schluck nahm.

„Und woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass ich mosere? Wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht prächtig amüsiere und mich jetzt nur vom Tanzen erholen will."

Harrys Braue imitierte Malfoys und wanderte einen Stock nach oben, als stünde der blonde Mann vor einem, etwas zu dunkel geratenen Spiegel.

Diesmal lachte Malfoy etwas lauter.

„Sicher... Die letzte Stunde hat sich dann also eine Fata Morgana von dir in dieser Ecke versteckt, während du mit Lawender Brown auf der Toilette eine Nummer geschoben hast, was?"

Er kicherte leise.

„Potter, du magst ein Held sein, aber für dein hervorragendes Sozialverhalten und Bindungsnähe warst du nicht unbedingt bekannt."

Harry hätte es als eine Beleidigung aufgefasst, wenn Malfoy nicht über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln würde... oder über Harry?

„Gib's zu, du unterhältst dich hier doch ebenso blendend, wie ich."

Mit diesen Worten leerte Malfoy seinen Becher und winkte dem Barkeeper, um Nachschub zu erhalten. Als er glücklich das volle Gefäß betrachtete zeigte er Harry versteckte vier Finger und grinste etwas schief.

„Also Potter."

Noch ein Schluck.

„Was tust du jetzt denn so?"

Mit interessierter Mine lehnte er sich an die Theke.

„Örm..."

Harry überlegte kurz, beschloss aber das Spiel nicht zu weit mitzugehen.

„Im Moment bin ich auf einer Party, zu der ich keine Lust hatte. Aber ich wurde von einer gewissen alten Freundin und ihrem Mann, einem gewissen alten Freund, hierher geschleift, um dann nach kurzer Zeit doch alleine dazustehen. Jetzt unterhalte ich mich mit meinem Ex-Schulfeind, der wohl der Vereinigung der Kampftrinker angehört... Ja, das mache ich gerade."

Harry grinste Malfoy fordernd an. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Spiel.

Malfoy nahm einen weiteren Schluck und grinste lasziv zurück.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Du amüsierst dich ebenso gut, wie ich."

Er drehte sich wieder zur Tanzfläche um und zog einen seltsamen Schmollmund.

„Haben Grangie und Wiesel, armes Harrylein ganz alleine gelassen."

Diese Art von Theatralik sah bei Malfoy besonders lächerlich aus, weil man es von ihm überhaupt nicht erwartete. Harry musste lachen, auch wenn die Aussage ihn eigentlich hätte ärgern sollen.

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Betrunken bist du echt erträglich, Malfoy. Darf ich erfahren, wer dich hierher gezwungen hat? Immerhin bist du wohl auch nicht freiwillig hier, wie ich aus deinem Alkoholspiegel schließen darf."

Harry legte interessiert den Kopf zur Seite.

Malfoy erhob sein Glas zum Gruß.

„Ein Hoch auf Blaise Zabini, den größten Briefterroristen aller Zeiten... Ich hasse ihn so dermaßen hierfür."

Daraufhin leerte er Glas Nummer vier.

Automatisch winkte er dem Barkeeper, aber diesmal bekam auch Harry ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in die Hand gedrückt.

Er sah Malfoy etwas verwirrt an. Doch der stieß nur bei Harry an und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Auch Harry nahm einen Schluck auf diese interessante Unterhaltung. Auch, wenn er sich selbst schwor, sich in Grenzen zu halten.

„Hmm..." Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Langsam wurde er neugierig, was Malfoy noch so loswerden wollte.

„Sag mal, Malfoy, ich hätte gedacht, dass Pansy dich hierher geschleift hätte."

Er schickte dem anderen einen fragenden Blick.

Erneut begann Draco Malfoy zu lachen. Diesmal etwas hysterischer – musste am Whiskey liegen.

„Parkinson... Es gibt einen Grund warum sie heißt, wie ein beeinträchtigender erblicher Defekt. Ich hab mich von ihr schon während dem Studium getrennt. Sie hätte nicht mit Einrichtungsgegenständen nach mir werfen sollen... Ich glaube sie hat zwei Monate in St. Mungos gebraucht, um das Fell und den Schwanz restlos entfernen zu lassen."

Ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte Malfoys Gesicht und seine silbergrauen Augen funkelten beim Gedanken an die Missetat.

Bei der Vorstellung von Pansys damaligem Aussehen als Hominoide 1 konnte auch Harry ein böses Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Draco erhob erneut sein Glas.

„Auf die Rache! Sie ist meine beste Freundin." Noch ein Schluck.

Harry kicherte weiter und dies schien auch Dracos Laune sichtlich zu heben.

Harry fühlte sich in dieser Unterhaltung wohler, als er sollte, - zumindest sagte das die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die ihn anschrie, er sollte darauf achten, wie oft man ihm nachschenkte - denn er setzte schon zur nächsten Frage an.

„An Blaise Stelle würde ich mich in Acht nehmen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie er dich hierher zwingen konnte. Ich bin ja schon immer gutmütig gewesen... aber du?"

Nach allem, was Harry wusste war das Wort gutmütig ein Antonym 2 zu Draco Malfoy.

Dieser verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

„Nein, also mit deinem sozialen Engagement kann ich wirklich nicht mithalten. Ich wollte nur, dass er mit mir einen Trinken geht. Du weißt schon, ein Feuerwhiskey zur Feier des Tages und dann komatös durchschlafen bis übermorgen. Da hat er wieder hiervon angefangen. Seit Monaten nervt er mich schon damit und plötzlich hatte ich meine eigene Ausrede entkräftet."

Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf die Menge und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Als müsste man immer den Terminkalender überprüfen, wenn man Saufen will..."

„Zur Feier des Tages?"

Harry wusste nicht, was an diesem Tag feierlich wäre. Doch der Blonde zog eine Grimasse und legte Harry seine Hand – mit Glas – auf die Schulter.

„Ach, du verstehst Ironie auch nicht, wenn sie dir in den Arsch beißt."

Er tätschelte Harry mütterlich und nahm dann einen neuen Schluck.

„Aber wenn du es dringend wissen musst... Ich bin seit heute offiziell geschieden."

„Geschieden? Von wem?"

„Von meinem pinken Plüschteddy..."

Draco sah ihn herabwertend an – sofern der Alkohol das zuließ.

„Von meiner Frau, du Hornochse."

Er schnaubte einmal und leerte dann das Glas. Harry erwischte sich selbst, wie seines an die Lippen führte... beim Blick hinein war auch sein Drink leer.

Doch schnell wurde dem wieder Abhilfe geschaffen. Er fühlte sich leicht dösig. Wie hielt Malfoy nur viermal so viel aus?

„Mit wem bist du denn jetzt verheiratet? Ähm, warst du verheiratet, meine ich..."

Doch Draco konnte nicht antworten, da Harry ein Gedanke kam.

„Ja, stimmt. In der Todesanzeige deines Vaters stand was von Draco Malfoy und Ehegattin... aber ich dachte das wäre Pansy."

Er kratzte sich etwas unbeholfen am Kopf.

Malfoy begann seines Zeichens scheinbar auch die Auswirkungen des Alkohols zu spüren. Er schwankte leicht und lehnte sich fester gegen die Theke. Er gluckste milde amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei die kurzen blonden Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen.

„Na das wäre mindestens ebenso gelogen gewesen, wie der Abschnitt mit dem ‚In tiefer Trauer über den schmerzlichen Verlust' blabla. Ich hätte Pansy nie im Leben geheiratet. Die ist zu anstrengend – im negativen, nervenaufreibenden Sinne."

Harry wurde langsam echt neugierig. Wen könnte er denn sonst geheiratet haben... Bullstrode war doch tief unter seinem Niveau.

„Los, raus mit der Sprache... wer ist es?"

Draco beugte sich vor, als wolle er ein Geheimnis erzählen. Harry kann ihm gespannt entgegen und die beiden Männer waren nur noch eine Handbreit von einander entfernt. „Kennst du nicht."

Er kicherte bei Harrys enttäuschtem Gesicht.

„Morticia war auf Durmstrang. Wir haben uns bei nem Empfang kennen gelernt. Eine selten langweilige Geschichte. Aber sie hat zu mir gepasst und da haben wir halt geheiratet... Was für eine Pleite."

Draco schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Harry legte ihm in versuchtem Mitgefühl die Hand auf die Schulter, war aber noch nicht zufrieden.

„Was für ein Typ ist sie? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht auf was für Frauen du sehst... örm, stehst." Er versuchte korrekte Sätze zu formulieren. Noch.

Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief.

„Naja, sie ist ziemlich groß, rotblond, schlank, stolz... oh Mann, die isch stolz... aus einer ehrwürdigen Familie. Sie flucht gern auf Ruschisch, auch wenn ihr Name das nicht vermuten ließe."

Er schien eine Weile nachzudenken, ob es noch was zu sagen gäbe, und nickte langsam.

Harry versuchte sich diese Frau an Dracos Seite vorzustellen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Streit zwischen Draco und seiner Ex-Frau – die er als starken Charakter einstufte – wirklich heftig sein musste.

„Und, Dragoo, warum die Scheidung?"

Harry wusste selbst nicht, wann er zum Vornamen übergegangen war...

„Ach, frag mich nicht. Es war einfach scheische. Die blöde Tussi hat sich wegn jedm Scheißdreck aufgelegt und ich hatte es sadd. Wir hatten beide wasch aneresch laufn... Sie isch wahscheinlisch glücklicha drüba als isch."

Wann hatte Draco eigentlich angefangen zu lallen? Er hatte wohl das fünfte Glas zu schnell angegangen. Oder war es schon das sechste?

Oder war das Harrys verdattertes Gehirn, das seinerseits den Dienst aufgab... Möglich.

„Un, wie viel kriegd deine Morticia?"

„Hm?"

„Wie viel Abfindung?"

„Keinen Penny."

Erneut erhob Draco sein Glas und die beiden stießen freudig an, um ihre Gläser noch näher an die nächste Runde Feuerwhiskey zu bringen.

„Wie jetzt? Nix?"

„Nope. Gar nix. Die hat selbscht genug und isch werd diesem Mistschdück keinen Cent geben solange au nua ein Anwalt auf diesem Planedn noch admet... Aba sie gehd natüalisch in Revision. Isch hasse die schon jetzd. Ich versuch alles um so was zu vermeidn."

Harry grinste gespielt.

„Wann kommt der Aufdagskilla?"

„Näxden Donnersdag."

Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht war etwas zu ernst und fies, aber Harry schob den unangenehmen Gedanken zu Seite... _Er würde doch nicht? ... Doch, er würde!_

Doch Harrys unangenehmer Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als sich Draco gegen Harry lehnte, um nicht zu schwanken. Nun standen sie Schulter an Schulter gegen die verdeckte Seite der Theke gelehnt.

„Sie hat versuchd misch auszunehmn und isch habe sie niedagemetzeld. Heute Nachmiddag hat der blutige Kambf en Ende gefundn."

Stolz über diesen moralischen Erfolg wanderte Dracos Kinn etwas höher.

„Sdimmt. Darin warsch schon imma unschlagba", nickt Harry zustimmend. „Au wenn du net freiwillig mitgemacht hasch... Normalaweise hädsch du wenigstens eine kleine Strafe gekriegd. Wie du disch damals aus dem Todesserverfahhrn rausgereddt hasch – obwohl's hunnard Zeugn gab, dass du die nach Hogwardsch neigelasse hasch. Des war eschd inschpirierend."

Harry nickte anerkennend.

Draco grinste über beide Ohren bei diesem Kompliment.

„Un sowasch von Harry Podder."

Ein Arm legte sich auf Harrys Schulter und drückte ihn anerkennend.

„Hädde man den Lord mit Anwäldn besiegn könne, dann wäa isch da Held. Aba im Kämpfen bisch du unschlagba..."

Darüber mussten sich beide vor Lachen kringeln. Harry hielt sich an Dracos Hemd fest, um nicht umzukippen. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell das Eis geschmolzen war und er sich bei dem Blonden wohl fühlte. Endlich jemand, der ebenso genervt von den glücklichen Pärchen war, wie er.

„Weisch Verfahrnsfehla sin scho ne gudä Sache... aber noch bessa wa des heude."

Draco legte dem anderen Mann einen Arm um die Schulter und lehnte sich auf ihn,

Harry stand ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht, das inzwischen ein gesundes Rot zierte.

„Was warn heude?"

Draco grinste noch weiter. Er beugte sich in einer vertraulichen Geste zu dem Ohr des ehemaligen Gryffindor herunter. Es hatte etwas geheimnistuerisches.

„Heude, da had Blaisch ausgesagd, dass ea un meine herzallaliebste Mordischia was miteinanda hattn..." Er drehte sich zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf dessen Brustkorb, um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

„Voller schlüpfriga Einzelheitn."

Ein andächtiges Nicken folgte einem weiteren Schluck Whiskey. Es schien eine logistische Ausnahmeleistung zu sein mit zwei Armen um, beziehungsweise auf Harry zu trinken. Es endete damit, dass Draco Harry an sich ziehen musste, um das Glas zu erreichen, das in der Hand um Harrys Schulter zu finden war, da er nicht willig oder fähig war sich von dem anderen zu lösen.

Harrys Mund fiel auf. Seine Gedanken schwirrten noch immer um das Gesagte, weshalb er kaum bemerkte, dass er noch roter anlief.

„Aber isch dachte ihr wärd Freunde!"

„Jup. Ea hadde mal was mit ia. Aba nua ein mal. Das had ea mia nadüalich gleich gebeichded... Weil eigendlich hab isch ja was mid ihm gehabd."

Dracos Grinsen wurde deutlich dreckiger.

Harry starrte ihn nur an.

„Was denn?"

Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor weiteten sich, als er das Gesagte verarbeitete. Er antwortete nicht, der Schock war zu groß.

Dann schien es Draco zu dämmern, was er gerade ausgeplaudert hatte. Das Grinsen fiel von seinem Gesicht und er löste sich von Harry.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, wie eng sie aneinander gehangen hatten. Draco ertränkte sich schnell in dem Rest seines Drinks.

„Scheißßßßße!"

Ein Murmeln des Blonden verkündete sein Bedürfnis auf die nächste Toilette zu gehen.

„He! Draaaago, ward doch mal!"

Harry folgte ihm mehr torkelnd als gehend aus der Halle.

Erst in der - erstaunlicherweise leeren – Herrentoilette holte er den anderen wieder ein. Dieser saß inzwischen bereits auf einem Klodeckel in einer der Kabinen, die Tür offenstehend, und verfluchte sich selbst. „Was rennst du n weg?"

Harry lehnte sich an die Kabinentür. Die Anstrengung des einigermaßen geraden Gehens ließ ihn einmal tief einatmen.

„Ohhha, ich hädde doch net sooo viel trinken sollen. Mischd! Warum hab isch das erzählt?" Draco schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Los Harry, mach schon! Erzähl es alln, is jetz eh egal."

Er stöhnte etwas gequält auf und vergrub das Gesicht bin den blassen Händen.

Harry hatte nicht das Bedürfnis irgendwas auszuplaudern.

„Um deinen Aufdragskilla am Hals zu ham? Nee!"

Harry lachte. Es war ein Versuch die Lage etwas zu entschärfen, während er die Informationen langsam in sein Bewusstein sickern ließ.

Draco sah ihn nur entgeistert an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Du bisch Harry Podda, alle Leude glaubm dir egal was du sagsch, weil du imma recht hattesch... Sie ham aus ihren Fehlern gelernd. Du kannsch alles erzählen, dass Snape eigentlich ein rosa Elefant war oda dass Drago Malfoy auf Jungs steht... Die kaufn es!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ha! Und was bringd mia das? Nix, isch bin drotzdem mit dreiundreisch noch Single un werds au bleibm, wenn du mia net Blaisch abtriddsch."

Harry ließ sich auf den kalten Boden fallen und sah angestrengt zu dem anderen Mann hinauf.

Nun war Draco an der Reihe erstaunt zu sein.

„Was meinsch du damid? Du bisch nedd... oda?"

Harry spürte, wie seine vom Alkohol bereits geröteten Wangen zu glühen begannen.

„Örm... ich hab nicht gesagt, dass..."

Der Satz wurde nie beendet, da gerade in diesem Moment ein lautes Gerumpel vor der Toilettentür erschall. Harry erschrak fast zu Tode. In einer Bruchsekunde war er aufgesprungen – erstaunlich bei der Menge Whiskey - und drängte sich in die enge Kabine.

Schnell schloss er die Tür und drehte den Riegel.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da in diesem Moment die Badtür aufschwang und jemand laut lachend und kichernd in die Herrentoilette stolperte. Es erklangen zwei Stimmen, die eindeutig nicht beide männlich waren.

„Luna, hältst du das wirklich für eine so gute..."

Die eindeutig männliche Stimme wurde in einem Stöhnen erstickt und ein leises Schmatzen machte klar, dass er stumm geküsst worden war.

„Oh ja..."

Die Frau hatte einen eindeutig lüsternen Ton in der tiefen melodischen Stimme.

„Oh nein!"

Harrys Stöhnen war so leise, dass man es kaum erahnen konnte.

„Luna und Neville wollen doch nicht..."

Seine Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, als die benachbarte Kabinentür mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen wurde und stolpernde Schritte durch die dünne Wand erschallten.

Weiteres Kichern folgte, genauso wie das Rascheln von Kleidern und gelegentlichen Lauten, die Harry eindeutig zuordnen konnte...

„Harry..."

Ein ersticktes Flüstern gelangte an sein Ohr und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. In der Eile sich zu verstecken hatte Harry sich blindlings in die Kabine geworfen und nach dem Abschließen war er auf die Klobrille gesunken.

Nur war er nicht der Erste, der sich dort niedergelassen hatte. Er saß auf dem Schoß einer anderen Person. Draco. Der blonde Mann wurde von Harrys Gewicht gegen die Wand gedrückt und sein Atem streifte Harrys Ohr, der noch immer gegen die Brust des Größeren gelehnt war.

In dem Versuch genügend Luft zu bekommen hatte Draco beide Hände auf Harrys Seiten gelegt, um das Gewicht von seinem Brustkorb zu verlagern. Vorsichtig, um ja keinen Lärm zu veranstalten, der von dem geschäftigen Pärchen in der nächsten Kabine gehört werden würde, nahm Harry einen Teil seines Gewichtes von dem Mann unter sich. Doch das änderte nichts daran, wie nah sie aneinander klebten.

Der Gedanke aufzustehen kam ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Es wäre auch dann nicht so einfach gewesen, da die Kabine so eng war, dass es für einen erwachsenen Mann umständlich sein würde problemlos in dem geringen Freiraum vor der Toilette zu stehen wenn ein anderer auf der Klobrille saß.

„Sorry!"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob man überhaupt etwas von seiner leisen Entschuldigung hörte. Blonde Haare bewegten sich am Rande seines Sichtfeldes und kitzelten sein Ohr, als Draco leicht nickte.

Harry drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um den Slytherin anzusehen. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was zuvor trotz des hohen Alkoholkonsums nicht der Fall gewesen war. Die grauen Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet.

Inzwischen waren gewisse Geräusche von nebenan zu hören, die sonst nur nach 23 Uhr öffentlich gesendet werden dürfen...

Harry sah, wie Dracos Augen sich schlossen, womöglich, um die Gedanken an die Geschäfte ihrer Ex-Mitschüler auszusperren.

Plötzlich gab es einen Schlag gegen die Wand. Harry erschrak und Draco zuckte unter ihm zusammen. Die Arme des Blonden schlangen sich enger um Harry und zogen ihn reflexartig näher. Der frühere Gryffindor hatte nur mit Mühe einen erschreckten Aufschrei vermieden.

Ein roter Pumps spickte unter der Wand zu Lunas und Nevilles Kabine hervor.

Harry wollte nicht wirklich wissen, wie sie einen solchen Knall verursacht hatten, aber es hatte Luna wortwörtlich die Schuhe ausgezogen. (A/N: ehehehe!)

Vorsichtig schob Harry den Schuh mit seinem Fuß wieder zurück zu seiner Besitzerin.

Harry beschloss die Situation auszusitzen. Es war ja nicht wirklich unbequem – zumindest nicht für ihn und der Blonde hatte sich noch nicht beschwert. Der hohe Alkoholspiegel, den Harry sich angetrunken hatte zeigte langsam seine Wirkung. Er wurde müde und versuchte gegen die Schläfrigkeit anzukämpfen. Doch leider dauerte die Show nebenan scheinbar noch eine Weile. Was war bloß aus dem guten alten Quicky geworden?

Harrys Puls wurde langsamer. Das Adrenalin verpuffte und wich der Müdigkeit, dem Alkohol und dem angenehmen Gefühl, das Dracos Arme um seine Taille auslöste. Ohne es zu merken kuschelte sich Harry in sein bequemes Kissen und döste langsam und friedlich ein.

Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen weckte Harry einige Stunden später. Er gähnte und fragte sich woher die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen rührten, die seine Schläfen zum Glockenturm von Nôtre Damme de Paris erklärt zu haben schienen.

So einen Kater hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt und so beschloss er liegen zu bleiben.

Doch daraus wurde nichts, da erneut ein Stöhnen zu vernehmen war und Harry ganz vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, um Ursachenforschung zu dieser Störung zu betreiben. Erst dann fiel ihm auf dass er saß und nicht lag. Um ihn herum waren die grauen Wände einer kleinen Kabine und links von ihm war ein Klopapierhalter angebracht.

Langsam sickerte das jüngst erlebte zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Harrys Augen wurden groß und ganz langsam drehte er sich um.

Hinter – nein, unter! – ihm war Draco Malfoy, der halbverschlafen scherzerfüllte Laute von sich gab. Harry betrachtete den Mann und nahm sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild geistig auf. Er sah wirklich gut aus... außer diesem schmerzlichen Ausdruck. Harry fragte sich, was ihm wohl fehlte.

„Draco?"

Er fragte sich, ob er wieder zu Malfoy übergehen sollte, doch angesichts der letzten Nacht wäre das lächerlich.

_Hoffentlich erinnert er sich noch._

„Draco, wach auf..."

„Autsch!" Diese eloquente Aussage schwang langgezogen in der tiefen Stimme des Slytherin.

„Draco, ich bin's Harry. Ist alles OK?"

Der Gryffindor legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten.

Der Blonde ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen bis dieser die harte Steinwand traf.

„Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr...", flüsterte er nur schlaftrunken.

„Oh, sorry!"

Stimmt. Es war wohl Harrys Schuld, dass Malfoy die Kontrolle über seine unteren Extremitäten verloren hatte, immerhin hatte der Schwarzhaarige darauf geschlafen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aufzustehen. Doch es ging nicht.

Dracos Arme waren noch immer fest um Harrys Hüften geschlungen.

„Örm..."

Harry versuchte ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hätte noch lange so bleiben können, doch die Person, die unter dieser seltsamen Position zu leiden hatte, war der Mann, der sie in dieser Position hielt.

„Draco, tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht aufstehen. Wenn du deine Beine wieder spüren willst, dann musst du mich loslassen..."

Endlich begann Angesprochener die Augen zu öffnen. Erst zuckten die Lieder nur leicht, dann zwinkerte er ein wenig, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Sein Blick schien wieder in den Focus zu rutschen und er erstarrte, die grauen Augen auf Harry ruhend.

„Potter...?", murmelte er leise.

„Ich glaube wir waren schon bei Harry... nach dem 4ten oder 5ten Glas Feuerwhiskey..." Harry lächelte leicht verlegen. In einer so seltsamen Position hatte er sich noch nie befunden. Er sah, wie in Dracos Augen die Erkenntnis wuchs.

„Oh... Stimmt."

Das erste Mal in Harrys Leben sah er Malfoy verlegen. Der Blonde sah zu Boden. Seine Stimme war leise und seine Wangen hatten einen minimalen rosa Touch. Zögernd zogen sich die Arme um Harrys Taille wieder zurück und mindestens ebenso zögernd erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige, um dem Blut wieder seinen Weg in Dracos Gliedmaßen freizugeben.

Dieser gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als die Durchblutung langsam wieder einsetzte, und massierte seine Oberschenkel.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir wehgetan habe, Draco. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein..."

Harry tat es wirklich Leid, dass der Slytherin eine so unbequeme Nacht gehabt hatte, während er wieder aller Erwartungen in Anbetracht der Umstände wirklich angenehm geschlafen hatte.

„Macht nichts. War nicht die erste ungesunde Position in der ich eine Nacht verbracht hab..."

Er wackelte mit den Füßen, um die Zirkulation bis in die Zehen wieder herzustellen. Als diese gesichert schien, stand auch Draco bedächtig auf. Sie waren noch immer in der verschlossenen Kabine. Das Resultat war, dass sie es nicht vermeiden konnten aneinander gedrängt zu stehen.

Draco räusperte sich sichtlich unangenehm berührt.

„Hör mal, Harry... Ich habe gestern wohl etwas zu viel erzählt und ich hoffe, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe getreten bin."

Er schwieg für eine Weile. „Wenn dir etwas unangenehm war, weil ich..."

„Nein."

Harry unterbrach ihn. Er wollte so was nicht hören. Sie hatten beide zu viel getrunken und zuviel geredet bzw. befragt.

„Das bist du nicht. Eher umgekehrt."

Der Blick, den die grauen Augen ihm zuwarfen, war etwas zweifelnd aber auch erleichtert... oder was war das?

Sie standen eine Weile nur da. Dann sah Harry auf die Uhr und räusperte sich.

„Ehem... Also wir haben jetzt sechs Uhr morgens. Ich schätze die Party ist vorbei. Die anderen sind sicher schon weg."

Draco nickte etwas nachdenklich. Dann griff er hinter Harry und entriegelte die Tür.

Schweigend verließen die beiden ihre nächtliche Zuflucht.

„Dann werde ich jetzt wohl gehen, um zu sehen, dass Morticia nichts mitnimmt, das ihr nicht gehört..."

Draco versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen.

„Ja."

Beide sahen zu Boden. Harry überlegt schnell seinen nächsten Schritt.

„Ähm, Draco?"

Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Hm?"

Der Blonde sah nicht auf, sondern versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich in der seltsamen Stille zu klingen.

„Wenn du Probleme mit Blaise hast, dann..."

Er wühlte in seiner Innentasche.

„Wird es nicht geben, die Sache ist gelaufen. Man sollte nichts mit dem besten Freund haben. Wo will man sich dann auskotzen?"

Er lachte leise über sich selbst.

Harry hatte inzwischen gefunden, was er suchte.

„OK, aber falls du dich über ihn trotzdem mal auskotzen musst oder mal wieder einen Trinken willst, oder über deine Scheidung reden oder so..."

Er drückte dem Blonden eine Visitenkarte in die Hand.

„Ich würde mich freuen... Du hattest Recht. Wir waren die einzigen, die solche Probleme zu haben scheinen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also warum sich dann nicht zusammen des Frusts entledigen."

Draco schwieg und sah auf die Visitenkarte. Auf einmal kam sich Harry ziemlich blöd vor solch einen Vorschlag zu machen. Er scharrte nervös mit den Füßen auf dem Boden.

Plötzlich, nach einiger Bedenkzeit, blickte auch Draco wieder auf und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, das man von einem Malfoy fast nie zu Gesicht bekam. Er nickte ein wenig.

„OK, klingt nach einem fairen Vorschlag."

Er gab Harry die Hand und verließ dann die Herrentoilette.

... Die erste Eule ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und sie würde nicht die letzte sein...

_Ende_

1 Hominoidea (plural) „Menschenähnliche", Begriff der Humanevolution für die innerhalb der Ordnung „Primaten" zu fassende Unterordnung von Menschen, Menschenaffen (Bonobo, Schimpanse, Gorilla...) und Vormenschen. Menschen (Homo) und Vormenschen haben die weitere Unterteilung in Hominide („Menschenartige").

2 Antonym absoluter Gegensatz (Gegenteil von Synonym)

Das war es mit diesem Oneshot. Ich hoffe er hat jedem der ihn gelesen hat gefallen und dass sich einige auch dazu aufraffen können mir ein Review zu schreiben. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wie es ankommt/ rüberkommt. Cat meinte es wäre zwischendrin squishy... Ich hab keine Ahnung was das ist. Erleuchtet mich! Es hat mir super viel Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben und es hat nur 2 Abende gedauert.

Drückt mir die Damen! Nur noch 10 Tage bis zu den schriftlichen Abiprüfungen... Ich hoffe ich habe beim Akkord-Entbetan nix gelöscht, was über die Beta Komentare hinausging. Mein PC hat nämlich irgendwie die Güte gehabt mich 1 ½ Stunden das hier fertig machen und die Beta-Anmerkungen bearbeiten zu lassen, um dann einfach nicht zu speichern und ich konnte noch mal anfangen... Ja, das Leben ist hart.

Ich wünsche allen (vor allem den Reviewern) alles Liebe und verabschiede mich.

CU all! eure Birdie

P.S.: Ich hoffe keiner glaubt, dass so was eh nie passieren würde, da Schulfeinde sich immer hassen werden. Das stimmt so nämlich nicht!

Mir könnte es passieren... Ich habe einen Mitschüler, der mich offiziell hasst. Aber eigentlich hab ich das Gefühl er steht voll auf mich +snicker+ und sobald er betrunken ist er extrem nett zu mir... also nehmt euch in Acht!


End file.
